


Camping trip

by Whovianbi___girl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mentions of Pregnancy, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Bag Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, So Married, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianbi___girl/pseuds/Whovianbi___girl
Summary: Just a OneShot that i felt like writing.Didn't want to put this in Whovians Rants cos i knew what i wanted to do.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Camping trip

Daryl was loving this camping trip. Spending time with his girl in the forest, hunting, having fun and watching Beth walk around in tiny little shorts made him chuckle to himself.

Now, however, he had a bit of a problem in their tiny sleeping bag that Beth had insisted on bringing.  
Beth's perfect little ass was pressed right up against his dick, and she was moving it around like a freaking pro.

They were so close to each other, Daryls hand on her hip, his other under her shoulder, and Beth's hands trying to hold his.

As she pushed her hips back again, one hand trailing back, rubbing against his cock, making him even harder.

The feel of him hot and heavy on her back made her wake up, sleepily grinding against him, pulling his hand down to her clit, showing him how turned on she was.

The feel of her, warm and slick, ready for him, made Daryl leap into action, growling as they wrestled themselves into position within the confines of the restrictive bedding, so that Daryl could slot himself perfectly between her thighs.

He notched himself between her swollen lips as Beth hitched her legs around his waist, pulling him in until he bottomed out, making them both moan.

As Daryl started to thrust, in and out, fast and slow, while he played with her clit, making her moan, needing more, wanting more, wanting him deeper, harder, faster.

Beth cooed at how good Daryl's cock felt inside her, how warm he was around her, how much she wanted to stay this way forever, connected so intimately .

As they got closer and closer to their peaks, Daryl's groans getting deeper and rougher, and Beth's moans getting sweeter, higher pitched, more frequent, and more intense, their faces inching towards each other until they kissed deeply.

Daryl gripped her thighs, driving himself deep into Beths spasming little cunt, getting it ready to be filled up completely with his cum.

"Please...please... please cum in me Daryl. Please, I love youu. I need it... pleasepleaseplease " Beth panted.

"Ya want it? 'Kay baby. I'll give y'what ya want" Daryl grunted, fucking her harder and harder, making her feel as though he was fucking her all the way to her womb, filling her up.

As he reached climax, he held himself as deep as he could, holding her hips next to his, kissing her like she was something he had to devour.

His cum filled her as she spasmed around his cock, legs tightening around him.

Coming down from their high, they peppered kisses all over each others faces, declaring their love and adoration for the other.

"Best. Camping trip. Ever" She panted, giggling into his neck as he held her gently, a hand slipping down to her belly, holding it hopefully. 

Maybe this time had taken. Maybe they had gotten lucky.

Either way, he adored his little wife, and they were going to be happy together for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Kudos are awesome, Comments are LIFE!!!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter or tumblr  
> Twitter: Whovianbi___girl   
> Tumblr: Whoviangirl 
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
